The Day that Changed my Life
by Hazellevesque15
Summary: This is about a girl named Jaz, who finds out that she is not like normal girls. Her parents are keeping a secret from her, and she is determined to find out.
1. Craziest Day of my Life

Hey I'm Jaz, you wouldn't believe what I am about to tell you. I'm a fifteen year old girl, just like any other girl out there, but not for long. Oh, and by the way, I'm an only child.

It all started when I woke up on my fifteenth birthday. When I wake up, I think to myself, "I feel different somehow." Well, I dismiss the thought and head down stairs to find that my mom has made me an awesome birthday breakfast. Usually we would go out to eat for breakfast on my birthday, but for my mom to make me a special breakfast, it's like this is an extra special day, like Christmas. Weird. Maybe my mom has gotten into cooking again.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear my mom say, "Good morning! We're not going out to eat, because today is an extra special day!"

Ok, I know that some families cook a special breakfast for their kids on their birthday, but my mom was not one to do that. She mostly only cooked a special breakfast on Christmas. And this is just the beginning of the craziest day of my life.

I walk over to the table to see that my mom has cooked a giant stack of red colored pancakes, filled with raspberries. Just so you know, my favorite color is red, my mom says that when I was a baby, she had a hard time feeding me anything that wasn't red, and I guess that I really haven't change in that aspect, except that I do eat food that isn't red too. Next to the Pancakes, is a giant pitcher of raspberry lemonade, pomegranate seeds, and toast with raspberry jam. I sit down at the table and pour a glass of lemonade.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"Oh," she said like the question surprised her, ''He's just gone out to go pick some things up."

As I start to eat my breakfast, I watch as my mom cleans the dishes from making breakfast, and something just doesn't seem right. My mom keeps looking around, like something is going to jump out and scare her.

"Mom, are you all right?"

"Yes, just fine. Your father should be home any minute."

I'm really starting to freak out now. Why would dad get up early in the morning just to go pick something up, he always sleep in on the weekend, and why would mom make breakfast, and act so scared. Something has got to be wrong.

Right when I had finished eating breakfast, I heard footsteps heading towards the door. Then as I walk over to see who it is, my dad comes in looking like he had been running from a monster. When I started to ask him where he'd been, he walked right past me to mom. Then they started talking, and I could just barely make out a few words, like "run" "had to get away" and "its time".

As they were still talking, I decided to head into my bedroom and listen to some of my music. After a couple of minutes, my mom and dad come into my room, but since I like to listen to loud music, I didn't hear them until my mom tapped on my shoulder and I took my earphones out.

"Pack a bag! We are going on a vacation for your birthday, surprise!"

"What?"

"Our present to you this year is a vacation" dad said with a smile on his face. "We don't have much time before our plane takes off, so try to be ready in forty five minutes. Then my parents left my room and closed the door.

As I started to pack a bag of everything I might need for a week vacation, I started wondering where we were going. There were so many places that I have been wanting to go, like Disney World, or Silver Wood, but I knew that I would probably never get to go to those places, so having been told that we were going on a vacation, I was so happy. Once I had packet my suitcase with my laptop, clothes, books, and other necessities, I went down stairs to put my things in the car.

Once we were all packed up, all three of us headed to the airport. About halfway, my parents started to look worried. I decided to forget about it and listen to my music. When we got to the airport, we took out suitcases and headed to the area to go to the plane.

Once we got on the plane, my parents looked relieved. While we were sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off, I asked my parents,

"Hey mom, where are we going?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

So while I waited for the plane to take off, I listened to my music. While I was listening, I saw that my parents were talking about something, so I, without being seen, took out one of my earphones, so that I could listen to what they were talking about. "She's going to find out sooner or later," mom said acting concerned.

"Well, it's better if she doesn't know about it until she really needs to."

"But what if something happens and she needs to know?"

"Well, if the time comes, than we will tell her."

"But the time is now; today is the day that we can't take care of her anymore."

At that last word, I put my earphone back in and tried to forget about what they said. What did they mean by, "We can't take care of her anymore,"? As the plane ride went on, I started to fall asleep.


	2. Worst day of my Life, or so I Thought

As I slept, I had a dream, I was with my parents, and we had gotten off the plane and were heading to where we were going to be for our vacation. Then the weirdest thing happened, we were driving in Long Island, and my parents stop at a big hill and tell me to go start heading up the hill, and that they would be following once they got their stuff, then when I got to the top of the hill and turned around…

"Wake up Jaz, we have arrived." Mom said as if we needed to be rushing to get off. Then we got our overhead luggage, and started to get off the plane.

"Well, so far so good." Dad whispered to my mom while we were walking off of the plane.

I wonder what that is about, well as we keep walking, we head over to pick up our bags. Once we got our bags, mom and dad, started to walk faster toward the exit. As we were getting into a taxi, I could have sworn that I saw a very tall kid with only one eye!

"Mom, did you see that!?" I said.

"See what?" mom asked nervously.

"I just thought that I saw….maybe it's nothing."

Then everyone was silent for the rest of the car ride, until, "Mom, where are we?" I said

"We are in Long Island."

After mom had responded to my question, Dad told the taxi driver to stop.

Once I got all of my stuff out of the trunk, dad told me, "Jaz, why don't you start walking up the hill? We are going to be staying in a nice little beach house right on the other side of the hill." I started to walk up the hill, and not until I turned around had I realized that this was the same area as in my dream. As I turned around, I saw the taxi driver and my parents heading back in the direction as we had come from.

"Nooooooooo!" I yelled as loud as I could, "Don't go!"

I dropped my bags and ran after them, but the car was to fast.


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

As I sit there crying, someone comes and sits beside me. Then as they put their arm on my shoulder, they said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him in surprise, unable to speak.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Leo Valdez, are you ok?" He said.

"No, my parents left me here and drove away, not telling me why." I said as I started to cry again.

"Hey, you'll be ok. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you a demigod?"

"A what?"

"A demigod is someone who has one parent, who is a god/goddess, and one that is a human."

"No, I'm pretty sure that both of my parents are human, but they started acting weird, like they were afraid of something."

"Well, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"I don't thin….. wait, I think that I did, I did, I saw a guy with one eye in the middle of his head, I saw him right as the taxi started to drive off from the airport. I started to ask my parents about it, and they sounded like they were trying to hide something."

"Ok, why don't I take you to our camp."

"Camp?"

"Yeah, there's a camp right over this hill." Right as Leo finished saying that, I saw something that I never wanted to see again.

"Leo, there's a Cyclops running this way!" As I said that, Leo turned around and as he did that I heard another person calling Leo.

"Leo, what are you doing and who is that?" said a guy with short black hair, an orange shirt that Camp Half-Blood, and green eyes.

"Now is not the time! Why don't you come help me kill this Cyclops?" said Leo.

"Oh, right!" said the black haired guy. Then he took out a pen from his pocket, I thought, "What help is a pen going to do?" but as he uncapped the pen, it turned into a sword. Then him and Leo attack the Cyclops.

As the guy hits the Cyclops with his sword, Leo blasts fire at it. After about 30 seconds, the guy gave a final stab at the Cyclops, and it yelled and turned to dust.

"Well, that's done. Oh, by the way, my names Percy."

"Oh, hi, I'm Jaz."

"I was just about to bring Jaz to camp." said Leo.

"So, she a demigod?" said Percy.

"I'm pretty sure, but if she isn't, then why would a Cyclops be coming after her?"

"That's a good point. We should take her to Chiron"

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"He's our camps activities director." said Leo.


End file.
